You Never Know Unless You Look
by AlwaysBelieve6
Summary: Pitch finally manages to capture Jack, but how? "North! Where are you, you blundering fool! Jack's missing! " "What if something happened? What if he's hurt?" What will happen next.


Is there something wrong?

Ominous wind rattles the windows of the little brown haired boy's room. A whimper escapes his lips as he watches a battle play out behind his eyelids. He listens on in the dream, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't real, that his friend was actually alright. A loud, shrill, scream descends upon the house, just as the little boy opens his eyes.

The boy looks around his room for a second, before recognizing the scream from his nightmare. There is a reason only he heard that scream that night. Only the nightmare king would be so cruel as to scare the young child.

"It was just a dream. Pitch doesn't really have Jack. It was just a dream. Pitch was taken down by his own nightmares,he can't be back. This is just a naturally occurring nightmare. "

If only he had known just how wrong he was.

An echo of my scream reverberates down the dark hallway, showing the pain of none other than myself. I scream again as Pitch slams my body into the wall using my own staff to pin me.

"They won't come for you, Jack. Why, they don't even want your , they told me your location in exchange for the safety of the kids that YOU are a danger to. You are nothing but a piece in this game. The Guardians used you to keep the children safe, then handed you off for someone else to deal with. You are alone Jack, with no one but me, and you will be treated this way until I tire of you! "

Another scream, followed by my soft whimper, is accompanied by his fingernails digging deeply into my left arm.

"You're useless, Jack. No one is coming to save you. Who wants to save something that is no good to them? Certainly not some of the more powerful spirits."

He releases me from being pinned with my staff, letting all of my weight rest on my sore wrists.

A whimper of pain escapes my lips.

"I don't know about you, Pitch, but I know that it'll take a lot more than you can give to even scare a child. I mean, look at you, you don't even look scary, plus you've got no eyebrows. I mean seriously who doesn't have eyebrows. And why black? If you are going to be the boogeyman, why not where something actually might scare someone? Oh, and-"

A backhand to my right cheek stops me from continuing my sentence. "I will not have your insolence! You are my prisoner and I will do what I wish. What right have you to tell your captor what should and shouldn't, when it is he who chooses your fate. You will spend an eternity with me, Frost, learn to get used to what I am about to do next."He laughs maniacally after his last line.

His laugh scares me almost as much as his words.

The manacles on my wrists tighten painfully, putting a great amount of pressure on my already sore wrists.

"You will pay, Jack Frost, for stopping me from ruling the world. Were it not for you, those Guardians you call friends, who could care less about you, would have fallen at my feet. Now for your formidable appearance, I will bring you to your knees. You will beg for death, and still I will not grant it to you. You will suffer, and I will all the while laugh as you scream and cower and beg. I want to hear that beautiful scream of yours again, Jack. I want to hear it so loud that the world will know your pain, and laugh at what you have gotten yourself into. Scream for me, my little snowy songbird! "

I struggle, again, against the restraints holding me to the wall. "Pitch,you can't do this. You can't just hold me against my will and do as you please with me. The Guardians will stop you. I know they will! "

"I can, and am. Whilst they themselves refused to even accept you into their ranks, and handed you over to me, I will finish off what needs to be done! Those useless Guardians couldn't even finish you off themselves, but I will make sure it's done, and you'll be forever devoid of any spirit you have left! "

His unsoundly laugh, fills the room, sending a chill down my spine. He moves his hand, silently and quickly crafting a sharp knife out of nightmare sand.

"Why don't we start with the basics, huh. Save the good stuff for later. I hope you enjoy this, Jack, I know I will."

"North! Where are you, you blundering fool! Jack's missing! " Bunny yells across the workshop to the one person who might have any clue as to where Jack might have gone. "Did you even hear me! You might as well call in the others, he needs to be found!"

"What do you mean Jack is missing? He was here last week, no? Did he not go spread snow like snow spirit he is?"

"North, no one in the world has seen Jack's snow for a week! He wouldn't just stop spreading snow and fun, he'd make sure to have fun with the children! I'm telling you, North, something's up."

"He's probably out having fun with children. You know how he and Jamie get along. He visits almost everyday, except in summer, then is week."

"That's the thing, North. Jamie hasn't seen Jack for two weeks With it being winter, he would be at the boys house and with his friends, not off somewhere for two weeks. Jack just doesn't disappear, North, he'd tell someone. We need to find him."

"Bunny, old friend, you are jumping conclusions. He is probably fine."

"But what if he's not. What if something happened? What if he's hurt? North, he hasn't said a word to any of us for a week, and hasn't seen Jamie for two. Doesn't this warrant some form of investigation? I know that he calls me kangaroo and all, but he's as much of a brother to me as he is a son to you. North, you know that he wouldn't do anything to drive us away, he needs us."

North looks at the oversized Easter Bunny. 'You are blowing things out of proportion, old friend. He has only been gone week, no? So don't worry, soon he will be flying around and breaking things in pole like he always does."

"I hope you're right, North. I hope you're right."


End file.
